The Dursleys and The Boy Who Lived: Chapter 1
by Frater
Summary: Hi all, I'm writing this because while I liked the original books, I had a difficult time with the Dursleys. The Dursleys always seemed ridiculous and over the top to me, so I wanted to try and explore a different type of guardians for the Boy Who Lived. This is one of my first pieces of writing, and my first "published piece", so any suggestions and criticisms are appreciated.


Mr. Dursley was a large man, but that didn't stop him from jumping out of bed nearly a second before his alarm went off. Putting on his robe he moved himself down the stairs to the kitchen, following the smell of freshly cooked bacon and coffee. Mrs. Dursley was fully dressed and already in the swing of things, cooking breakfast and brewing coffee, and seeing her darling blearily make his way into the kitchen she handed him a cup of coffee and gave his cheek a kiss, before making her way upstairs to check on her other darling.

Creeping along the hallway she slowly opened the nursery door, peeking in on her popkins. He was still asleep, but that could be easily changed at the drop of a pin, he was so sensitive, and he cried all the time. Quietly standing over his sleeping form she felt overwhelmed by exhaustion and happiness, it had been difficult for her to have children, and her pregnancy with Dudley had been the most physically and mentally straining experience of her entire life, but she had made it through alright. Dudley had been so small when he had arrived, so pink and tiny in her arms, she could hardly believe that he had made it through the night. And those first few months had been even worse, even between herself and Vernon they could hardly keep up with baby. Vernon had to take days off just to help her around the house, but now that things had begun to quiet down he was working at the firm even harder. She knew her sister had a boy the same age, but she wasn't sure if it would be safe to bring Dudley into… that world.

The coffee had woken him up completely, as Petunia's brew always did, and he was now reading the paper. Curious things had been happening lately, strange men and women celebrating, shooting stars where they shouldn't have been, it was all very odd, but it didn't affect him or his family so he moved on to more gripping subjects, like his bacon, thick and fatty just the way he liked it.

Mornings for the Dursleys were somewhat chaotic after the brief moment of awakening, once Vernon realised the time and rushed to dress, and while Petunia tried to care for Dudley, with Dudley doing everything in his power to do the exact opposite of what his mother wanted. While simultaneously dodging and catching Dudley's thrown breakfast, Petunia noticed the empty milk bottles on the counter, and asked Vernon if he could take them out, but he was busy doing his tie so she would have to go out. Holding the basket with the bottles in one arm she opened their front door, taking a step forward he foot nudged something soft in front of her. She leaped back, barely holding in a scream, thinking the neighbour's dog must have come to the door, but looking down it was not a dog, not at all.

"Vernon. Vernon! Vernon come here!"

"What? I'm nearly done with my tie dear I'll be a moment"

Putting the bottles down on the step she picked up the little bundle, looking around, wondering if someone was playing a cruel joke on them. But the baby was real, still asleep and breathing softly, and there seemed to be a letter tucked in with him. Looking at the letter she walked back inside, shaken and very confused, she opened it and all she could say was "Vernon, my go-" before collapsing. Now there are many people who would take one look at Vernon Dursley and say that he couldn't move fast to save his life, but in the moment he saw Petunia weaken at the knees he seemed to appear next to her, holding her and the small bundle in his arms. The baby awoke, looked up into Vernon's black mustache and small eyes, and began to cry, adding to the noise that Dudley had been quite accomplished in creating.

I apologize if it's not that much to begin with, but I'll try to make things more interesting and longer as time goes on. I've had this sitting on my comp for awhile now, so this is mostly to just get it out there so I can see how people react to it. I'm completely new to using , and writing fiction, so any suggestions would be welcome.


End file.
